No place like home
by Elphierocks
Summary: Hey everyone. I just joined , I would guess maybe a week ago. This is my 1st story on here so feedback for my Fiyeraba fluff would be appriciated. This is just a oneshot where Elphaba comes home to Fiyero after a weekend away. Enjoy.


Hey everyone. I joined , I would guess, about a week ago now. I adore the musical Wicked,  
I've seen it 4 times now and every time, the London cast have been amazing!  
I love the awesome force that is Elphaba and fiyero and personaly think they should have had more scenes together  
in the musical, just being fluffy and romantic cuz I love the mushy stuff but who dosent  
when it comes to Elphaba and Fiyero? So this is some Fiyeraba mush/fluff. Reviews would be awesome.  
Just a oneshot, not sure if it's gonna be good enough but let me know if y'all think I should write more. I was thinking of maybe writing a Wicked/Glee crossover.  
Anywho, this is my first fanfiction so I hope y'all is no place like home.  
Elphie :)

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own Wicked or any of the characters, but hey, a girl can dream ;)

Summary- Elphaba comes home to Fiyero after a weekend away. Fiyeraba fluff, yay!

No Place Like Home

"OWOWOWOW! My feet! It felt as though I had to walk all the way home. I may as well have for all the time I had to stand up on the carrige ride. I understand some people need the seat more than me but did they have to be on my carrage back to Kiama ko?  
That had to be about the longest weekend in existance. Or at least in my lifetime. Do you know she only ever shut up when she was asleep? I dont think she's actualy physicaly capable of not talking when she's awake.  
I know, I know, I should be used to her by now but she could test the patience of a saint with all that talking she does. And sweet Oz, I have never heard anyone whine so much! Where is he? Elphie when is he comming home? As if I would know, she's his wife for Oz sake! If you never met her, you never would have guessed that she couldnt stand the guy back in college, when all he ever did was anything he could to make her happy, not that she ever deserved it the way she treated him at school. And dont even get me started on how he made Nessa feel back in college. She knew all along that Glinda was the one he wanted.  
She never showed it in public but I used to spend hours in her room at night just holding her and letting her cry.  
Morrible tried to tell me to get out once but I glared at her as if that one look could have killed her on the spot.  
It's a shame that it didnt, but at least Glinda did something sencible by locking the old hag in the dungeon.  
Should I stop? I sence that I should stop."  
The blue eyed, handsome prince had allowed her to talk herself into silence, enduring her complaints with a smile both on his lips and in his eyes. He hadnt said a word yet, and this rant about her best friend had taken her at least ten minutes. But he still never said a word as he stood, crossed the room and faced her. She smiled up at him and his own smile grew. She allowed herself to be pulled against him as his arms encircled her waist. It was only when she rested her hands on his shoulders that he finaly spoke.  
"Do you ever let anyone else talk?"  
Before she could say another word her lips were crushed against his. When they finaly came up for air,  
she looked into his eyes as she let her breathing slow down. He kissed the top of her head, and when her breathing was back to a normal speed, along with her heart rate, she asked him "Is this how you go through life? Almost running people over and not even noticing?" He grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "Well maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go!" On the word go, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to his chair to sit on his lap. Before she could relax, she got up and crossed the room.  
Then she picked up the luggage she had used while she stayed with Glinda. "I'll be right back," she told him, somewhat reluctantly as she made her way over to the door.  
"Get back here Fae, I'll take care of it. Chistery!"  
Elphaba smiled as the monkey flew into the room. "Y-yes Master F-Fiyero?"  
"Please take Miss Elphaba's bag upstairs."  
"Miss Elph-" Elphaba cleared her throat and Fiyero nodded toward his wife. The monkey had flown right over her.  
Chistery turned toward Elphaba and grinned. She smiled back as the monkey flew into her arms.  
"Oh Chistery I missed you," said Elphaba as she hugged him. "Miss Elphaba!" cried Chistery, hugging onto her tight.  
"Miss Elphaba has been missed very much here in Kiama ko. Chistery is happy she is home."  
"It's nice to be home," said Elphaba as Chistery perched on her shoulder like a parrot, "have you been working on your speech with Master Fiyero? It sounds as though you have." Chistery bobbed his head up and down as Fiyero spoke.  
"He has," said Fiyero, "we've been working on his prenounciation since Friday."  
"Good, it sounds as though it's working," replied Elphaba as Chistery hopped down and grabbed her bag.  
"Oh Chistery, be a sweetheart and put that in the bedroom for me? I wont be long now."  
"Tired love? We could just go upstairs with Chistery and then he can come back down. What do you think?"  
"That sounds good. I am tired, you know me and traveling," replied Elphaba as Fiyero nodded and made to follow Chistery up the staircase, "I think I should sleep for a while before I attempt anything else. Thankyou Chistery."  
When they arrived in the bedroom, Chistery set the bag down and bowed his way out of the room, closing the door behind him. Elphaba had always been greatful that Fiyero had thought to teach him that whenever he left them in theire room together.  
"Oh it's nice to be home," said Elphaba as she flopped down on the bed. "It's always nice to have you come home,"  
said Fiyero, "I do miss you so when you go. I know Glinda wants to see you but she could come to us sometimes,"  
he continued as he sat beside her on the bed. "Oh I know," she replied, as he sat in the middle, "but you know how Glinda is. Scince she cleared my name she's been so stubborn toward the people who still belive everything they were told by Morrible and the Wizard. She actualy said over the weekend that if she heared anyone else say anything against me she would have them locked in the dungeon with Morrible. Oz, I cant think of a more awful punishment," laughed Elphaba.  
"Me either," replied Fiyero, smiling as he scooped Elphaba's legs on to the bed, "besides being down there with Glinda herself and having to endure all that talking she does. Who needs thumb screws when you can talk as much as Glinda?" "Good point," laughed Elphaba as she lay down on her back. "Glinda looks after me well enough and I'm happy she found us again but it's always nice to sleep in your own bed again. I think that's one of the best things about comming home. Of course I could mention a few other things to," she added with a wink to her husband. Fieyro smiled as he pulled off Elphaba's shoes. "It's nice to see how Chistery missed you," he said, "You know he was trying to hide it but I could tell he was so miserable without you at home. When we were taking study breaks and we werent in the library, he would look so lost as he flew around the grounds or walked round the castle." "I missed him too," replied Elphaba as Fiyero tugged her socks off, "I thought about you both a lot when I was away, but I suppose that was to be expected. I know it was only three days but that's enough when you want to be back with your husband." Fiyero smiled at the word husband and how Elphaba used it so freely. They had been married six months now. Of course when Glinda found out, she insisted they be married in Oz. Being Glinda the good officialy, she performed the ceromony herself. This had taken a lot of pursuading Elphaba, who didnt think she could bare to have her best friend officialy marry her to her ex fiance. Especialy when she had just found out that they had been lying to her and hiding in Quaddling country all this time. She had only found them again purley by accident when she was on her way to visit Shenshen and had almost fainted when she saw a very Fiyero looking scarecrow working in the forrest, cutting firewood to earn a living. Of coures she had gone to talk to him and when he told her the whole story, she had insisted he take her to see Elphaba. But Elphaba couldnt do that to two of the closest friends she had ever had, even if Glinda herself was married now. But Glinda had cleared her name and announced that both herself and Fiyero were alive. Elphaba had made it quite clear though that they wouldnt answer any questions about how Fiyero no longer looked like a scarecrow. They had both sacrificed a lot to get him looking human again and this was a sensitive subject they would prefer to avoid. Elphaba watched Fiyero now as he positioned himself on the end of the bed and scooped her emerald feet into his lap. "And I thought I was supposed to be the one who missed you the most," he chuckled as he reached for her oil and poured some into his hands. "Now, if I remember correctly, someone was complaining of sore feet when she got home?" "Oh no, I'm fine," said Elphaba, "I just need to rest them for a while." Fiyero smiled as he said, "oh you will, when I'm done, you can rest them all you want."  
He rubbed his newly greased up hands together and gently picked up her right foot. "You know, I read somewhere that a decent foot massage could take up to half an hour if you get it right. I would personaly love to find out how accurate that is." "Oh no, 'yero you really dont have to- Oh sweet Oz!"  
Fiyero chuckled as he kneeded his thumbs into Elphaba's arch and eased out any aches or tension she had from standing up too long on the carrage. He obviously loved his wife dearly, along with how independant and strong she was, so he always cherrished moments when she allowed him to take control for a change and really take care of her. "So tell me," he said as he moved his thumbs in circles over the base of her toes, "how is Glinda? Besides miserable about the absence of her long suffering husband of course." "Oh she's fine," sihged Elphaba as he rubbed her foot, "she sends her regards, complains that she never sees us anymore, you know how she is." Fiyero smiled at how dreamy Elphaba's voice sounded but he didnt comment as he stroked his thumbs up and down her sole and replied, "I know. She's so childish and stubborn at times but her heart is in the right place. I think we've both always known that." "Mmmmmmhhmm," replied Elphaba as he rolled each of her toes between his thumb and forefinger now, "she came across as a little air headed at school but she grew up, just like the rest of us. And now she's running an entire district, which is scary in itself." Fiyero chuckled and nodded his agreement as she continued, "but when you're thrown into a job with that much responsibility so abruptly, you have little other choice."  
"That's true," said Fiyero as he lifted her left foot. She sihged happily and willingly shifted so he could reach her left sole to stroke his thumbs up and down in the same way as her right foot. "Your arches really are tense love," commented Fiyero as he worked his thumbs up and down, "just how long were you standing up on the way home?" "I was standing for most of the trip," replied Elphaba as he worked, "I was sitting some of the time but standing for most. Glinda offered to loan me her bubble but I cant drive that thing. I dont know how in Oz name she manages it. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm it feels good when you do that," she moaned sudenly as Fiyero found a patch of tight muscels in her arch. He smiled to himself and said, "do what? Oh, you mean work out a kink?" he asked, a smile in his voice as he kneeded his thumbs into the base of her toes and her satisfied moaning filled the room again. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm you always were good with your hands," she said sleepily. He smiled down at his wife and replied, "you would know love. Do you want me to stop now so you can sleep?" Her smile faded slightly as she replied, "you can stop if you want to, Oz knows I could use a nap." He smiled as he replied, "no Fae, I asked do you want me to stop?" He looked at his wife and noticed her blush at his question. "Well, I wouldnt refuse an offer for you to keep going but you can stop if you want to." His smile grew at her hopeful tone. He knew she wanted him not to stop, but he wanted to hear her say it. He lifted her foot to his lips then and left a trail of kisses, all along her toes. She arched her feet and smiled as he kissed all ten of her toes enthusiasticly, then repeated his question. "Do you want me to stop?" He looked down at her to see her reaction. She merly smiled up at him and her expression said "I'm not telling." He chuckled, an idea forming in his mind as he gently yet firmly wrapped an arm around her ankles. She grinned and bit her lip, knowing what he would do if she didnt reply. "Last chance to answer Fae," he teasingly warned her as he bent his fingers up on her soles. She just grinned some more. "Alright, but dont say I didnt warn you," said Fiyero, his grin matching his wife's and growing as his fingers suddenly made spidering motions up and down her soles. He chuckled as Elphaba's beautiful laughter filled the bedroom, echoing round the room and bouncing off the walls. He wiggled his fingers all over her toes and she cackled when he found a weakness on the underside of the toes on her left foot.  
That did it. Fiyero jumped a bit as she yelled, "ok, ok stop!" she quietend down as he slowed down to a stop. He grinned and said, "do I need to ask again?" She took a deep breath before she could reply. "No, you dont need to ask again," she said smiling, "yes, I want you to keep going."  
"There, that's all you had to say," grinned Fiyero as he started to rub her feet again. It didnt take Elphaba long to snuggle back into the pillows. This foot rub lasted only ten minutes before Fiyero stopped and set her feet back on the bed.  
Then he crawled up to lie beside her and she smiled as his arms encircled her waist. She lay her head on his shoulder.  
"Yero?" she asked sleepily. "Yes my love?" "Would you stay here till I'm asleep?" He smiled and rubbed the back of her neck softly. She closed her eyes. "Of course I will my beautiful one," he told her. She smiled as he nuzzled her neck. "That's nice," she said dreamily as she drifted. The last question she asked before she fell asleep was, "yero, will you always love me?"  
He smiled and answered without hesitation. "Fae, I will love you for as long as you're mine."

Well, there it is. My oneshot Fiyeraba fluffiness fanfic. My 1st story on this site so feedback would be appriciated, thanks :)


End file.
